Adding to the Pack
by LiveinJpg
Summary: A one shot surrounding the birth of scirra's children and how the pack reacts to their Alpha's babies- T for language. Scott/Kira Lydia/Stiles Braeden/Derek. Cute Liam involved!


To say that Kira Yukimara- McCall was exhausted would be the understatement of the century. She had just endured the ' glorious' experience known as childbirth, pushing not one but two babies out where the sun don't shine.

Her husband had been there since the first contraction feeding her ice chips, playing with her hair, and even letting her crush his hand when the bundles of joy decided to come out to play. Now Scott McCall sat next to her on the freshly cleaned bed holding their son Malachi 'Kai' Stiles McCall as she breast fed their daughter Allison Namiko Lydia McCall to whom she decided she would nickname ' Kiko'.

" Are you feeling okay? Do I need to get my mom back in here?" Scott wondered as Kiko gave a soft cry indicating that she was full and it was Kai's turn to feed Kira shook her head and handed their daughter to Scott who careful switched babies the same look of love and adoration on his face as he placed a tender kiss on Kiko's forehead.

" How are you feeling babe?" Kira leaned her head against his strong shoulder as Kai suckled greedily " I feel like I just got hit by a bus in my vagina" Scott cringed and Kira laughed " you asked sweetie" she said brushing the mop of black hair on Kai's head.

A gentle rap sounded at the door and a nurse walked in " how's the family?" She wondered cheerily " mourning the loss of a pain free vagina" Kira mumbled and Scott roared with laughter Kira couldn't help but giggle as well; whereas the nurse looked uncomfortable.

" I just came to let you guys know that you're all set to go home," she said as she moved to unhook the IV that was still connected t the young woman before walking out to get a wheelchair. Kira looked up at Scott who simply said " let's get the hell out of here." Scott placed Kiko into a little pink carrier and when Kai gurgled in satisfaction at his mother's breast Scott took the baby boy and placed him in a green carrier next to his now snoring sister.

"Mommy's turn!" Scott said excitedly as Kira smiled tiredly and raised her arms above her head Scott pulled off her hospital dress and yanked a flowing Free People dress from her luggage over her head. Kira attempted to swing her legs over the side of the bed only to double over in pain.

Scott rushed to her side of the bed " what's wrong baby?" He asked worriedly his hands flitting over her checking for injury- Kira squeezed her eyes shut and clutched at her stomach " my core just has a dull ache, and my legs have this shooting pain" Scott frowned when he realized that her eyes had some unshed tears.

" Hey, hey, let me help okay baby?" She nodded as he placed a hand on her stomach, almost immediately black lines indicating her pain began to travel up his arms, his teeth clenching at each wave " you're so strong babe, this hurts like a bitch" he muttered and despite the situation Kira laughed.

The Mccalls made their way to their car the nurse had properly buckled the baby carriers into the back of their SUV and Melissa McCall ran out to say goodbye and to Inform the couple that she would be over when her shift ended. " I can't believe this is real" Kira said as she looked back at the sleeping twins Scott focused on the road.

" I know right, babe, we made these tiny little people and now they're going to live with us for like ever" Kira made a squeaking noise and all of a sudden she burst into tears Scott immediately reached an arm out to comfort her " I'm sorry, I think I'm still hormonal as hell" he soothed her; " I just can't grasp that they're here and they're healthy and they-" " are ours to love?" Scott finished Kira nodded the tears still falling.

" Home sweet home Kai and Kiko!" Scott bellowed causing Kai to whine and mewl at the noise. The car stopped in front of a rather large house the result of Scott's best selling novel 'Teen Wolf' a story based on true events although for the public it was considered a brilliant work of fiction.

" I'm so glad we found out their gender beforehand the nursery is perfect" Kira gushed as she walked into the nursery that was split into two halves one cream and pink the other green and cream tied together by two white rocking chairs in the middle.

Kira placed each baby in their respective crib before launching herself at Scott " I love you so much" she whispered as he twirled her around and grinned from ear to ear " I love you so much more" Kira nibbled on his ear " liar" " I can show you how much of you need a demonstration" Kira laughed " no sex for about a month" she scolded Scott stiffened.

" I'm kidding you horn dog more like 4-5 weeks depending on the destruction of my vagina" Scott gulped "'5 weeks?!" She rolled her eyes "As if you didn't get any when I was pregnant" Scott smiled at the memories " pregnant sex was the best sex, you wanted me all day every day" Kira kissed his chest " and I still do, just not for five weeks."

Scott kissed his wife passionately only to be interrupted by a loud banging at the door

" Scott," the voice of Stiles Stilinksi said " I know you can hear me let Lydia and I in so we can see our freaking god twins" Scott sighed and pecked Kira on the forehead before racing to the door.

" Stilinskis!" Scott boomed as he embraced his best friend/step brother and his fiancé. " Show me the babies stat," Lydia demanded following Scott into the nursery " Kira!" Lydia squealed embracing the small woman in a tight hug " hi lyd!" She said brightly grasping her friend's hand and leading her to the pink side of the room Scott did the same and took Stiles to the green side.

Lydia picked up the baby girl "what's her name?" She asked in awe as the baby cooed and snuggled up to her " Allison Namiko Lydia McCall Kiko for short" Lydia gasped " I'm a middle name?" Kira smiled " you're a godmother" Lydia sat down in one of the rocking chairs and stiles mimicked the motion "and who's this little guy?" Stiles wondered as Kai gripped his thumb and gurgled.

Scott clapped a hand on his brothers back " Malachi Stiles McCall Kai for short " Lydia cooed " Kai and Kiko!" While Stiles gave an excited yell " whoop! I'm a namesake!" The babies cried at his enthusiasm " dammit Stiles"

Scott said, his over sensitive hearing catching every octave of his children's cries. The front door opened and Scott smiled moments later Liam and Malia walked into the nursery Derek and a very pregnant Braeden toddling behind."Uncle Liam in this bitch!" Liam called over the baby's cries Kira couldn't help but to laugh and go to hug her friends.

" Malia you came out of coyote form!" Malia smiled and nodded " I wanted to see what your tiny humans looked like" she said bluntly Kira smiled then went over to Derek and Braeden.

" You're going to pop soon!" She admonished Braeden smiled and rubbed her protruding belly " hopefully, I'm so miserable" Derek hugged his pouty girlfriend "miserable yet beautiful" he said nuzzling her neck " I hate you" she said playfully he kissed her " I hate you too."

" So what did you name the small Kira and Scott?" Malia wondered as she stood over Lydia's shoulder and poked at Kiko Liam copied her actions and tapped on Kiko's nose the baby made a happy gurgling noise.

" Allison Namiko Lydia and Malachai Stiles" Scott said proudly " Kai and Kiko for short" Stiles added handing Kai to Liam who panicked and passed him to Derek.

" They're very pink," Malia observed in confusion the group laughed " because they're new sweetie" Derek explained to his cousin

" they look like tiny squirrels" she added after a moment everyone laughed once more " no more babies Scott apparently we make squirrels" Kira joked Scott pecked her cheek before chuckling.

" I can't wait to take them to the mall so I can pick up girls" Liam said with blunt honesty everyone looked at him but he only shrugged "ladies love men with babies" Kira patted his cheek.

" Ladies love men who can change babies so Liam you do the honors" she thrust a bag of diapers into his arms and marched him towards the changing table.

As Liam struggled and gagged over the baby diapers Scott took a moment to survey his pack a crooked smile stretching across his face "what're you so happy about?" Kira asked looping her arms around his neck " how lucky I am" he said truthfully Kira made an ' aw' noise "best pack ever" Liam's' ears perked up " we are pretty bitchin" and as if in agreement the baby's began to coo.


End file.
